


Le Tableau

by Melkyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:06:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melkyy/pseuds/Melkyy
Summary: "Lucius Malfoy marchait dans un des grands couloirs de son manoir, un verre d'alcool à la main. Ses longs cheveux blond platine avaient perdu tout leur éclat, ils étaient ternes et on remarquait à la racine qu'ils devenaient, en réalité, blancs. Son visage lisse inspirant la crainte n'était plus ce qu'il était. Il avait des cernes violacées ainsi que les yeux rougies par le manque de repos, des rides marquant non seulement le temps qui passait, mais aussi le poids qu'avait son passé dans son quotidien et sa barbe, même si courte, était négligée."De nombreuses années ont passés, et Lucius Malfoy n'est plus rien de l'homme glorieux qu'il était lorsque Voldemort sévissait encore. Il est hanté par les souvenirs douloureux d'une personne qui lui manque, pour y remédier, il a fait peindre un mystérieux tableau.





	Le Tableau

      Lucius Malfoy marchait dans un des grands couloirs de son manoir, un verre d'alcool à la main. Ses longs cheveux blond platine avaient perdu tout leur éclat, ils étaient ternes et on remarquait à la racine qu'ils devenaient, en réalité, blancs. Son visage lisse inspirant la crainte n'était plus ce qu'il était. Il avait des cernes violacées ainsi que les yeux rougies par le manque de repos, des rides marquant non seulement le temps qui passait, mais aussi le poids qu'avait son passé dans son quotidien et sa barbe, même si courte, était négligée. Il s’arrêta devant un fauteuil, installé en face d'un grand tableau. Celui-ci représentait une pièce sombre aux murs de pierres humides, on y voyait plusieurs tables en bois brute sur lesquelles étaient posés divers instruments, flacons, chaudrons et ingrédients. On pouvait presque entendre les gouttes d'humidité tomber sur le sol et les liquides frémirent dans leurs récipients. La scène était éclairée par un petit feu de cheminée, la rendant un peu moins lugubre. Il prit place dans le siège et observa le tableau avec attention. Prenant quelques gorgées du liquide carmin présent dans son verre, il attendait en silence une silhouette sombre, sinueuse, élancée, une mèche corbeau, un pan de robe couleur d'encre ou rien qu'une ombre peut-être. Mais rien ne semblait vouloir venir. Pas un cheveu, pas un doigt, pas même un petit bout de semelle. Le néant. Lucius fini son verre d'une traite, il rejeta la tête en arrière, soupira, et s'affaissa dans son assise, lasse qu'il ne vienne pas, comme les nombreuses autres fois où il avait attendu devant ce fichu tableau. Les longues après-midis passées à attendre devant le tableau avaient d'abord été occasionnelles, puis, les années passant, elles étaient petit à petit devenues de plus en plus fréquentes, jusqu'à devenir presque quotidiennes. Quand le peintre eu enfin fini son travail, Lucius était allé le chercher à l'atelier, l'avait ramené au manoir, et l'avait accroché au mur, à la place qui lui était réservée depuis des mois, en face du fauteuil en velours vert empire. Il l'avait admiré, tentant de mémoriser chaque détails et ne regrettant pas la fortune que ce peintre, un peu malhonnête, lui avait extorquée en profitant de son affliction. Il n'était pas resté assis longtemps et était reparti à d'autres occupations. Il ne l'avait jamais revu entier depuis, le corps courbé sur la table du fond habillé de sa longue cape noire de sorcier n'était jamais réapparue. C'était comme s'il avait disparu, une seconde fois. Alors, Lucius s'installait dans le siège quand il n'avait rien à faire et attendait son arrivée, en vain. Mais il avait de moins en moins de choses à faire, et de plus en plus de peine; Il en était arrivé à venir regarder tous les jours presque cette œuvre incomplète.

      La souffrance que le sorcier ressentait était indescriptible. S'il l'avait fait peindre, ce tableau, c'était dans un seul but : sa présence. Le regarder, comme avant. Quand il lui rendait visite après avoir réglé des affaires avec Dumbledore et qu'il passait des heures à observer le professeur concocter des potions. Ou quand il l'invitait au manoir et qu'ils discutaient des heures durant de tout et de rien. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se souvenir de ses rires et sourires si rares. Ce tableau était pour lui parler peut-être, oublier la souffrance de son absence surtout.

      Lucius regarda le tableau une dernière fois avant de se lever, verre à la main. Rapidement, il se dirigea dans le salon, et posa avec hésitation son verre sur la table, à côté d'une bouteille de whisky pur feu presque vide. Il avait très grande envie de se servir, de finir la bouteille, d'en finir une seconde même. Comme souvent, il se dit que peut-être, de cette façon, arriverait-il à ne plus avoir mal. Il ne céda pas; des expériences précédentes lui avaient bien fait comprendre que la douleur était bien pire ensuite, qu'en plus de se réveiller avec un terrible mal de tête, on réalisait que tout ce qui s'était passé la veuille n'était qu'un rêve et qu'il n'était plus là. Il soupira longuement avant de consulter la pendule qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce. Il était l'heure de dîner. Comme souvent, le vieil homme n'avait pas très faim. Néanmoins, il savait qu'il était mauvais de s'affamer et se rendit donc à la cuisine, se forçant à y manger un sandwich de fortune. Peu de temps plus tard, il partit se coucher, passant une nuit comme les autres : très peu de sommeil et beaucoup de cauchemar. Au réveil, las, il se rendit dans la cuisine pour prendre un modeste petit déjeuner, allant rapidement rejoindre son fauteuil favoris, en face de son précieux tableau. Mais alors qu'il allait s’asseoir, une idée lui vint en tête : ses affaires étaient dans sa cave, il avait difficilement réussi à les récupérer de son habitation à Poudlard, mais elles étaient bien à lui à présent. Sans regarder si la personne qu'il attendait tant était dans le tableau, il accourut aussi vite que son corps lui permis dans la partie basse du manoir, y retrouvant les deux grandes malles et l'armoire contenant les affaires de son ami défunt. Avec un grand pincement au cœur, il commence à examiner chacun des objets lui ayant autrefois appartenu. Il y en avait peu : quelques vêtements et petites décorations, quelques bijoux, certainement des possessions familiales, mais surtout beaucoup d'ingrédients et de potions en tout genre. Accroupit sur le sol, il ouvrit une énième des nombreuses boîtes du maître de potions. Il scruta son contenu comme avec toutes les autres auparavant, puis, son regard s'illumina. Du bout des doigts, il attrapa une minuscule fiole brune opaque qui était posée parmi tant d'autres. Elle était poussiéreuse, ne possédait aucune étiquette et avait une légère forme de poire. Contrairement aux autres, son petit bouchon de liège était délicatement scellé d'une cire verte. Sa plus grande particularité était l'anneau argenté qui reposait autour du cou du récipient. Un anneau simple, gravé d'une sorte de serpent, incrusté de deux infimes fragments de diopside, une pierre précieuse verte. Le grand blond tremblait légèrement, la fixant avec dans le ventre, une étrange sensation. Il la serra dans sa main, se relevant, collant par la suite son poing fermement contre sa poitrine. Son cœur battait à vive allure et des larmes perlaient aux bords de ses yeux. Il l'avait gardé. Après toutes les années qui étaient passées de son vivant depuis le jour où il avait offert au jeune Severus cette potion, et cet anneau, il les avait précieusement gardés, ensemble. Il referma à la hâte les malles et l'armoire puis remonta rapidement jusqu'à son salon. Là-bas, tremblant, il posa avec précaution la fiole sur la table, lui même appuyé de ses deux mains sur celle-ci. Son souffle était court et ses yeux brillaient de larmes. Prenant une grande respiration, il se passa une main sur le visage, puis dans les cheveux. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il aurait pu déchirer sa poitrine et s'en échapper. Il alla s'asseoir sur un des canapés présents dans le salon, tentant de reprendre un souffle et un rythme cardiaque normal. Mais son cœur souffrait, et dans sa tête, des milliers de pensées et de questions s'entrechoquaient; A propos de tout et de rien, à propos de Severus, à propos de cette fiole...

      Quelques semaines étaient passées depuis le jour où le grand homme blond avait retrouvé le cadeau si précieux qu'il avait fait à son ami, et pas un jour n'avait passé sans qu'il ne se retrouve devant le tableau de celui-ci, jouant avec la petite bouteille brune entre ses doigts. Le tableau quant à lui, était comme à son habitude, vide. Lucius, après avoir fixé la peinture avec espoir, fini par soupirer en baissant le regard, observant la fiole, l'anneau, la cire. D'un mouvement sec, il retira la bague, ainsi que la cire scellant la potion. Il enfila, hésitant, la bague sur son annulaire gauche. Elle était un peu grande, mais il la laissa là, la scrutant avec émotion. C'était le signe de la promesse qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à tenir, le signe d'une alliance impossible, d'un amour déchirant. Il retira délicatement le minuscule cabochon de liège qui refermait la fiole et fit tourner le liquide dans son récipient. Il attrapa son verre qui était posé sur la tablette à ses côtés et renversa dans celui-ci le contenu de la potion. Le liquide verdâtre se mêla au cognac déjà présent dans le verre, donnant à la boisson une étrange couleur funèbre. Il regarda le tableau, puis le verre, puis l'anneau. Des larmes commençaient à apparaître aux bords de ses yeux. Il entrouvrit les lèvres, comme pour s'adresser à l'oeuvre, mais sa gorge était trop serrée et aucun son ne traversa sa bouche. Il souleva le verre, le tendant vers le tableau comme pour trinquer, et bût alors une gorgée d'alcool. Celle-ci lui piqua la gorge, puis l’œsophage et l'estomac. Il pleurait. Fermant les yeux, il reprit une gorgée, puis une troisième, et finalement, il avala d'un coup tout le liquide âcre qu'il restait. Il pouvait le sentir lui brûler à l'intérieur. Peu à peu, la douleur se répandit dans tout son corps, dans ses veines et ses organes; Il avait envie de vomir, sa tête tournait comme jamais auparavant. Il avait mal, et pourtant, il ne souffrait pas autant que de la douleur de la perte de son amant. Il convulsait, ses muscles se crispaient et se décrispaient encore et encore. Un torrent de larmes coulait à présent sur ces joues, l'air ne semblait plus vouloir rentrer dans ses poumons malgré tous les efforts qu'il faisait pour respirer. Il ouvrit les yeux, dans ses derniers souffles, et fixa le tableau, incrédule.

« Severus... »

      Un homme mince et grand se trouvait debout au milieu du tableau. Son visage pâle et ses cheveux d'ébène étaient illuminés par les faibles lueurs des bougies présentes sur les tables du laboratoire et de la cheminée au fond de la pièce. Lorsqu'il fit quelques pas en avant sa longue cape noir vola derrière lui, comme s'il s'agissait d'un être surnaturel. Lucius se pencha vers l'avant, un bras difficilement tendu devant lui, tentant désespérément de toucher le tableau, ne serait-ce que du bout des doigts. Mais il était trop tard, le poison avait fait effet, et il s'écroula au sol lourdement, rendant son dernier souffle et brisant son verre sur le vieux parquet usé. Le jeune homme du tableau sembla se pencher, observant le corps sans vie du sorcier autrefois glorieux et respecté. Se redressant, il alla ensuite reprendre place sur le tabouret qui lui était destiné, au fond de la salle, puis, attrapant un petit flacon brun, orné d'un anneau et d'un scellage en cire verte, caché dans un pli de sa robe, il prononça presque inaudible :

« Je t'attendais Lucius... »


End file.
